A Pokehuman Adventure
by lollipopgirl16
Summary: Two siblings from the real world live pretty average, boring lives. Until one day they get sucked into the world of Pokemon. They get separated when they appear in the world of fictional creatures. Will they find each other again, or forever be lost from each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: This is a Pokehuman fanfiction. I do not own Pokemon, nor did I invent the concept of Pokehumans, so don't try to sue me or anything. I am not a Pokemon nerd, so if a get a fact wrong, don't get mad at me.**

 **Big Brother: They are going to love this!**

 **Author: Will you ever leave me alone?**

 **Big Brother: Nope!**

 **Audrey: Ug, fine. Let's get this party started! Chapter 1 of "A Pokehuman Adventure"!**

Audrey and Jacob woke up on a normal Tuesday morning on a normal day. Jacob and his brother Robby were arguing and Audrey was trying hard not to interfere. Nothing unusual about that. The only strange thing about the day was Jacob being unusually talkative, chatting with Audrey about his favorite subject: Pokemon. Just the normal "How's your Roleplay going?" from Audrey and the "Absol is SOOO amazing!" from Jacob. But what they didn't know is that the day was going to turn out much stranger than they could ever imagine.

As they left the house, they waved each other goodbye. Audrey was walking to her friend's car that brings her to school everyday. She was already daydreaming about traveling to the world of Pokemon and about(author blushes) a boy named Matt from her favorite TV show called Digimon. Jacob was heading down the sidewalk to his highschool, playing a game on his 3DSXL as he walked. Before either of them walked more than five feet, light blinded them. When the siblings opened their eyes, they seemed to be falling very slowly, almost floating. It looked like broken bits of data surrounded them as they fell. They looked at each other with worried faces.

"Jacob!", Audrey cried for her big brother. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know", he replied. "Maybe….just maybe…." His face no longer looked worried. Audrey gasped. This was it! Her dream was at last coming true. It gave Audrey sort of a warm, fuzzy feeling, but at the same time, the pain of leaving her friends and family was like a knife through her heart. Jacob on the other hand, felt extreme joy, but had a deep sickening feeling in his stomach. They felt like they were falling for hours before something happened.

"Jacob!", Audrey exclaimed. "You're glowing!"

"So are you!", Jacob said, surprised. They looked at themselves in wonder. They were once again blinded by light, but this time, it knocked them unconscious.

When Audrey woke up, her first thought was 'Where am I?'. She was lying on the ground like she just woke up from a nap. She looked around and saw that she was in a forest. She scratched her head and felt ears on the top of her head instead of the sides. 'What the heck?!' she thought alarmingly. She also felt oval shaped things hanging from the sides of her head like pigtails, only, they weren't hair. She also felt a thin layer of black hair over her eyes. Audrey stood up and felt something brush against her legs. She looked and saw a tail covered in short blue fur. 'What the heck happened to me?!' she thought. Then she realized that this was her dream. She realized she was a Riolu Pokehuman.

She looked around, alarmed. Audrey never saw Pokehumans in the Pokemon anime, and had no idea how the people would react to a half-human half-Pokemon. She heard voices and hid. Some hikers past, and something fell out of one of hiker's backpack. When they left, Audrey walked out of her hiding place to see what it was. 'What luck!'she thought as picked up a black hoodie. She put it on over the bright pink T-shirt she was planning to go to school in. She suddenly giggled. Taking the hoodie reminded her of a funny Pokemon episode. 'Rattata steal from stupid travelers' she recited in her head and almost fell over laughing. It was then that she realized she was laughing alone. She stopped laughing.

"Jacob?", she called out into the suddenly still forest. "Jacob….?" Audrey fell to her knees crying silently. "Jacob….." Her voice was no more than a whisper, but she hoped that somehow her big brother could hear her crying for him. She heard footprints behind her, and her eyes opened, alert. Audrey wiped her eyes and turned around. She saw a person with shoulder length, slightly fluffy, red hair. It took Audrey a moment to realize he was a boy. He looked about Jacob's age, if not, younger.

"Um, hi?", the stranger said. She thought he was rather shy. 'He's not the only one' Audrey thought to herself.

"Hello", she replied, desperately hoping he wouldn't notice her tail.

"Could you...tell me where I am?", the boy asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing", she laughed nervously and played with her now light blue hair. She suddenly recognized him. "I don't know where my big brother is. Have you seen him?"

"Maybe. What does he look like?" he asked.

"Well-" , she hesitated. If she looked completely different, then so would Jacob. What did he keep using as his Roleplay OC? An Absol Pokehuman named Ripple. "He has white hair, brown eyes. His name is Ripple. He's a really sweet guy. Ring any bells?"

"Unfortunately, no", he said, shaking his head, "but I'll keep an eye out for sure. I'm Silver by the way."

"I'm….", she thought for a moment. 'My appearance changed, my species half changed. That would mean that my identity changed, right?' Audrey asked herself. "I'm Angel."

"I'll contact you if I find your brother", Silver said. "I have to go. Bye, Angel." As he turned to leave, something fell out of his pocket, but he walked off before he realized he dropped it.

"Wait, Silver!", Audrey called after him. "You dropped something!" But he was already gone. She picked up the object. A ruby locket. She opened it and saw a picture of a beautiful woman that looked similar to Silver. Audrey fastened it around her neck and silently promised herself to keep it safe and to return it to Silver as soon as she saw him again.

Jacob groggily woke up. At first, he thought he was in his bed at his house, trying to sleep in because he thought he had to go to school, but the wild Pokemon would not let him sleep. A baby Absol licked his face. Jacob finally opened his eyes and saw the young Pokemon smiling. His eyes went sparkly,overwhelmed by cuteness and excitement. The wild Pokemon seemed to know exactly what to do with him. The baby Absol offered him an old cloak. This confused Jacob, until he realized he had a tail and a horn. After at least an hour of trying, he managed to hide his horn under the hood. The cape was long enough to cover the tail, so he didn't have to worry about that. The Pokemon started leading him somewhere.

"Where are we going?", Jacob asked the Pokemon as they tugged his clothes. "Wait a minute-is this Foretree City in Hoenn?!"

They toured the city awhile, the Pokemon tugged at his clothes so he never got too distracted. The Pokemon lead him everywhere, showing him the Pokemart, the Pokemon Center, the Gym, and so on. Not that they needed to lead him. He knew the entire map of Hoenn as well as the back of his hand. He stopped and stared across the street. He was staring at a trio of people cheerfully chatting.

"Why is that guy staring at us?", the girl with huge purple hair said, pointing at Jacob.

"Hey, mister! Can you tell us why you're staring at us?", the boy in the hat with a pikachu sitting on his shoulder shouted across the street.

"Ash! Don't yell at him!", she groaned. "You're such a kid." Jacob couldn't help but snicker a little.

"This can only be a recipe for disaster", the boy with bright green hair sighed. Jacob waved at them, and they waved back. He started to walk towards them, even though the Pokemon were tugging at his clothes. The baby Absol, however, just walked right beside him instead of tugging him in another direction.

"Hi!", Jacob said.

"Hey! It's nice to meet you", the boy in the hat said. "I'm Ash."

"I'm Iris", the girl cheerfully said.

"And I'm Cilan", the green-headed boy said.

"I'm Ripple", Jacob said, knowing he probably shouldn't tell anyone his real name.

"Having all of those Pokemon by your side must really spice up your life!",Cilan said, noticing the Pokemon still surrounding Jacob.

"Yeah! How did you catch all of them?", Ash curiously asked.

"Oh, these little guys?", Jacob said, looking at them. "They were just showing me around the city."

"Is this your first time in Foretree City?", Iris asked.

"You could say that", Jacob replied, knowingly. Then he remembered something. "I have a little sister, and I don't exactly know where she is. Light blue hair, green eyes. Have you seen her?"

"I don't think we have," Iris said, "but we'll look for her."

"Well guys," Ash said to his friends, "are you ready to go to the Foretree City Gym?" They cheered. They all said goodbye to Jacob and left. Jacob turned to his "Pokemon pals".

"Well", he said to them, "who wants to help me find my little sister and travel the entire world of Pokemon?" The baby Absol raised his little left paw in the air, his eyes gleaming with the excitement of adventure.

"Can I come?", he asked eagerly.

"Of course!", Jacob said excitedly. He got even more excited when he realized the since he was half-Pokemon he could understand what Pokemon say. He picked up and nuzzled the baby Absol. The Absol giggled.

"I have to ask Mommy and Daddy first", he said.

"Huh?" Jacob said as the Pokemon started leading him back into the forest. They lead him into a cleverly hidden cave. When they walked out of the other side, Jacob gasped.

Jacob was looking at a hidden kingdom! Many different types of Pokemon from many different regions were playing together. The younger ones were running about as it looked like the older ones were doing chores. He could hear full grown females gossiping and full grown males arguing. Jacob saw a young Oshawatt, Charmander, and Chikorita playing together, pretending to attack each other. The houses were little huts made up of sticks and leaves. There were many houses, as there were many Pokemon families. One large hut seemed to rise above the rest, as it was built in a very large tree. Little steps made of wood lead to an entrance. Jacob suddenly realized this was where the Pokemon were leading him. They stopped a few feet from where the stairs started. The baby Absol jumped out of his arms and onto the ground.

Three Absols walked out of the hut and down the stairs and sat in front of Jacob. All of the Pokemon around him bowed towards the three Absol's except the baby Absol. The baby playfully pounced on the teenaged female Absol.

"Prince, my son", the full grown male Absol said in a deep voice.

"Yes, Daddy?", Prince said, and walked up to his father.

"You know our rule about bringing outsiders into the kingdom", the Absol solemnly said.

"But, Daddy!", Prince whined. "He needs help!"

"Father, please", Prince's older sister said. "He's only a child."

"As future guardian of Foretree Kingdom, you must keep it a secret", he gently said.

"Storm", Prince's mother said. "Let's hear what the outsider has to say. He may be worth our time."

"Yes, Luna", Storm said. All of the Absols looked at Jacob.

"My name is Ripple", Jacob started.

"He's not worth our time if he lies to us", Storm said, and Jacob stared at him in amazement.

"My name is Jacob", he corrected himself, "and I need to find my sister." Jacob took his cloak off, and the Pokemon gasped.

"Absols are seen as royal blood here", Luna said. "I think we can help you."

 **Author: Well there you have it! Please review! This is my first ever Pokemon fanfiction, so, as always, don't be a hater.**

 **Big Brother: Until next time!**

 **Author: GET OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hello again! Like I said before, I don't own any part of Pokemon. If I did, Ash would have aged. And I would like to thank November Red Angel for that nice review. That made my day!**

 **Big Brother: This is gonna be a great chapter!**

 **Author: Why the heck do you randomly appear out of nowhere?! *he shrugs.* Well, lets get on with it, shall we? This is chapter 2 of "A Pokehuman Adventure"!**

Audrey was wandering around the forest, but she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. She still had no idea where she was. She never even memorized all of the regions, so she thought 'I'm doomed. I'm never going to find my way out of this forest'. She kept wandering when she heard something. She heard tears falling on the ground. Audrey thought it sounded like a very sad song. Like a story she wrote one time that made her cry for hours. She didn't know how she heard such a soft, quiet sound. Audrey started running towards the sound. She ran for at least ten minutes before she saw who the sound was coming from.

A little boy was crying. He looked no more than four years old, but he looked in pain. A couple of teenage boys were throwing sticks at him. Audrey looked closer at him, and realized that he too was a Riolu Pokehuman.

"Freak!", one of the teenagers shouted. They continued throwing sticks at the little boy. Audrey stood there in shock until one of the teenagers threw a rock. Audrey ran to intersect it before it hit the little boy. She got a big bruise that hurt a lot,but she stood up tall as she could and glared at them.

"That is a line that you don't cross!", She shouted angrily at them. Her hood slipped.

"Hey, look! It's another freak of nature!" one of them shouted. They started throwing sticks at her, too. She wanted to cry badly. The bruise she got was getting swollen, and she was getting pretty scratched up from the sticks that were being thrown at her. But she looked behind her at the little boy, and found courage she never knew she had.

"Back off, you jerks!" Audrey shouted at them.

"And what are you gonna do about it?", the boy stuck his tongue out at her in disgust. 'He's right. What power do I have?' she thought as tears swelled in her eyes. 'No! I do have strength! I have something to protect, something to work for. Even if I don't know any moves, I can't give up. If I give up now, then I'll never see my brother again.'

"You're the least of my problems!", she yelled and threw a punch at the guy standing closest to her. The guy fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Woah! That girl's got spunk!", said a teenager who was staring at her in awe.

"Snap out of it, man! They're abominations, remember?", Audrey walked up to the guy who said that and slapped him hard. She silently thanked her dad for teaching her how to deliver a hard slap whenever a boy offended her.

"I think this calls for an honorable retreat!", one of them shouted as they ran off before she could hurt anyone else. The guy she punched in the stomach was still on his knees, trying to stand up. She offered him a hand.

"Why are you helping me?", he asked her as she helped him up.

"I made a mess", Audrey said shaking her head, "and I'm cleaning it up. You should, too."

"I'm so sorry", he said.

"I forgive you", she said. She clutched her bruised arm.

"We should get you to Nurse Joy", he said in a concerned voice.

"Not yet", she said and walked over to the little boy. He looked up at her, his big red eyes full of tears. "Aren't you coming?"

"M-me?", he asked.

"You didn't expect us to leave you all alone, did you?", she asked.

"Sort of….", he murmured.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"My name is Sammy. I'm almost five", Sammy said nervously.

"Really? When's your birthday?" Audrey asked him.

"April second", he replied.

"That's about a month from now!", she said happily, then clutched her arm again. "How about we go and give Nurse Joy a visit?" Sammy nodded. He himself was covered in scrapes. The teenager lead them out of the forest and into a town and into a Pokemon Center. He whispered something into Nurse Joy's ear and she lead them to a room in the back with no windows. She bandaged Audrey's arm and started putting bandaids on Sammy's scrapes.

"Poor Sammy", Nurse Joy said as she put antibiotics on his scraped knee. "This is his third time here this week. I don't know what people have against Pokehumans. A few months ago, a Charmeleon boy came here to hide from Team Rocket."

"Why would Team Rocket want a Pokehuman?" the boy asked.

"Power", Nurse Joy responded. "All they ever want is power."

"So you have had a lot of Pokehumans here?", Audrey asked, suddenly having an idea.

"Many", Nurse Joy responded. "Why?"

"Well, I don't know where my big brother is. He's an Absol Pokehuman and his name is Ripple have you seen him?" Audrey asked.

"I'm sorry, no", Nurse Joy said, shaking her head.

"Can I please have your names please? I have so many patients so it's hard to remember names, " Nurse Joy said as she got out a clipboard and a pen.

"I'm Josh", the teenager said, "and this is…."

"Angel", Audrey finished his sentence. "Thank you, Nurse Joy. I have to go find my brother now."

"Do have any idea where he is?" Josh asked her.

"My guess would be somewhere in Hoenn. He always talked about it", she replied.

"Hold on," Nurse Joy said and started typing on her computer. "What does he look like?"

"Well he's an Absol Pokehuman. White hair, brown eyes, deep blue stone in the middle of his forehead", Audrey explained as Nurse Joy typed on the computer. She clicked the send button.

"I sent an e-mail to all of my relatives in Hoenn", Nurse Joy said. The computer beeped. Nurse Joy read the e-mail and smiled. "My cousin in Foretree City said that a person with that description wearing a cloak was at her Pokemon Center a few hours ago!"

"I have to go look for him!", Audrey exclaimed as she grabbed the doorknob.

"Better not", Nurse Joy stopped her. "It's almost seven and it's getting dark. You and Sammy should stay here for the night."

"I'd better go home", Josh said and smiled at Audrey. "I'll come and check on you guys tomorrow."

"Ok, bye!", Audrey said cheerfully as he left.

The family of Absols lead Jacob up the steps and into their hut. It was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Each of the Absols had their own bedroom, and there was a center room and several hallways. They sat down on mats of leaves in the center room. Prince started to practice using Psycho Cut on an old log and got his horn stuck.

"Can't-get-it-out!",Prince groaned as he tried to pry his horn out of the log. When he pulled hard enough, he went tumbling and hit the wall on the other side of the room. He got up disoriented and sat by his father.

"Tell us about this sister of yours", Storm said once his son was sitting next to him.

"Well, she's a Riolu girl, twelve years old. She has green eyes. She's very kind and she laughs a lot whenever she's around me. She's a very good person and cares about everyone", Jacob explained.

"What is her name?", Luna asked him.

"Her name is Audrey, but I doubt that's what she calls herself here", Jacob said, shaking his head.

"We will send a few Pokemon to search for her, but not many", Storm said. "These are troubled times, and we need our soldiers now more than ever."

"Why? What's wrong?", Jacob asked, a little worried.

"Evil organizations are threatening your kind and mine. If they find us, they will no doubt capture us and use our power for whatever evil plans they have", Storm said, very seriously.

"Moonbeam", Luna said, "show our guest his room for the night."

"Yes, Mother", Moonbeam said and lead Jacob out of the center room. "I must thank you for coming here", she said as they walked down a hallway.

"Why?", Jacob asked, confused.

"Our defenses are low, as we are a peaceful kingdom, but if evil comes here we will be to weak to overthrow it. I hope if that ever happens, you will be able to save us. You have a good heart, Jacob, and have the power to save this kingdom and the world if you have to", Moonbeam said, a little dramatically. Jacob blushed. "This will be your bedroom for the night." She walked off. Jacob walked into the room, which had a bed made of leaves and a window. He was a little disoriented after hearing what the princess had said. Prince bounced into the room.

"Hi Jacob!", Prince cheerfully said.

"Oh, hi Prince", Jacob said, a little surprised.

"I'm guessing my sister wore you down with all that talk", Prince said as he rolled his eyes a little.

"What talk?", Jacob asked, not knowing what Prince was talking about.

"She's always giving lectures and speeches", Prince said, then spoke doing a bad imitation of Moonbeam's voice. "Now, Prince, you have to train hard. If you are to be a good guardian, you must be strong. Oh, Father, there's a shortage of vegetables in our kingdom. If we are to be a strong nation, our subjects must be healthy." Jacob and Prince laughed.

"It wasn't exactly like that. She was just telling me that she's happy I'm here", Jacob said.

"Eh", Prince said. "She's weird either way. I guess she does that because she's the future queen. My parents are always giving speeches."

"Hurm", Jacob said in a weird voice.

"Hurm!", Prince repeated in the same voice. They laughed. They continued talking until the sunset. When it got dark, Luna came to tell Prince to go to bed.

"Prince, it's time for bed", Luna said gently as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Mommy", Prince said as he walked out of the room. Luna looked at Jacob.

"Goodnight, Jacob", she said. "Sleep well." When she left, Jacob lied down on the leaves, which were surprisingly soft, and fell asleep.

 **Author: Sorry if it was kinda short. I'm on a tight schedule. I'm leaving for vacation in a couple of days is I don't have much more time to work.**

 **Big Brother: We're going to Hawaii!**

 **Author: LEAVE!*shoves him out of the room***


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Hello! Again, I don't own any part of Pokemon.**

 **Big Brother: I LOVE this chapter! I love the part when-**

 **Author: NO SPOILERS! Anyways, this is chapter three of "A Pokehuman Adventure"!**

Audrey and Sammy slept in a room with two beds. They woke up to the smell of cooking and tea boiling wafting into the room. Audrey got up and made her bed. Sammy sat up a few minutes later, wiping drool off of his face.

"Get up, Sammy", Audrey giggled. "Nurse Joy made us breakfast." At the mention of food, Sammy's eyes went wide and he jumped of bed.

They followed the smell into a kitchen in the back of the building. They saw Nurse Joy wearing an apron and preparing breakfast for the three of them. She had three plates and mugs set on the table. She had plates of scrambled eggs, sausages, and toast as well as a jar of Rawst Berry jam. She poured some tea into hers and Audrey's mugs.

"May I have Oran Berry juice, please?", Sammy asked Nurse Joy.

"Sure!", Nurse Joy said and poured some juice into his cup.

"Thank you so much, Nurse Joy! I'd be on the streets if it weren't for you!", Audrey thanked her.

"I wouldn't be a Joy if I didn't open my doors to you, now would I, Angel?", she replied. They began chatting cheerfully and piling food on their plates. When Sammy was eating the last piece of toast with Rawst Berry jam, Nurse Joy decided to open the Pokemon Center. Sammy stuffed the rest of his toast in his mouth. His cheeks were covered in crumbs and jam and bits of egg. Audrey giggled and wiped his face off with a napkin. Nurse Joy got changed into her uniform and opened the Pokemon Center. The first person to walk in was Josh.

"I see someone slept well", he said when he saw Audrey smiling brightly.

"Very well", she replied.

"I slept well, too!", Sammy said cheerfully.

"How's your arm?", Josh asked, glancing at her bandaged arm.

"It feels a lot better," she replied, "and it's a lot less swollen than it was yesterday."

"Guess what?", Josh asked mysteriously.

"What?", Audrey giggled. Josh took tickets out of his pocket.

"I got us plane tickets to go to Hoenn!", he said, excitedly.

"Thank you so much!", she exclaimed. "You really didn't have to."

"But I did", Josh winked. Sammy looked like he was going to cry. Audrey felt ashamed when she looked at him. 'Did I really just think of abandoning a four year old boy with no family of friends?' she asked herself.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave Sammy", Audrey said sadly, but Josh was still smiling.

"That's why I got three tickets!", he said excitedly, revealing a third ticket.

"Oh, my gosh, thank you!", she squealed and hugged Josh. She swept Sammy into her arms.

"I actually thought you were leaving me….", Sammy said, quietly.

"Never", Audrey said. "Not in a million, trillion, billion years."

"Thank you….", Sammy murmured.

"You may need something so you won't attract quite so much attention", Nurse Joy said, giving Audrey and Sammy a couple of of black cloaks.

"Thank, you, Nurse Joy!", Angel exclaimed as she put one on herself and Sammy. "They fit perfectly!"

"We better leave soon. The plane leaves in a few hours", Josh said, looking at his watch.

"Thank you for everything, Nurse Joy!", Audrey hugged her.

"Now you two take care of each other, alright? And come back to visit anytime", Nurse Joy said as she pat Sammy on the head.

"We will!", Sammy squeaked.

"Now let's get going", Audrey said, enjoying the feeling of adventure as they left.

"Take care of them, Josh!", Nurse Joy called. Audrey blushed a little.

"Don't worry, I will!", he called back as they headed to the airport.

In the morning, Jacob woke up surprisingly early. He never was an early bird and was late to school quite often because he slept in, but today he woke up early enough to see the sun rise. At about 10 o'clock Prince came bounding into his room.

"Hi, Jacob!", Prince said as he tripped and fell on his face. Jacob laughed.

"Good morning, Prince", Jacob replied. They walked out of the hut and watched the kingdom become alive.

The full grown males were waking up and starting their chores. The full grown females were trying to get the children out of bed. The sun was shining and the air was fresh. Jacob took a deep breath and smiled knowing he was going to start an adventure. There was a sudden gust of wind, and Jacob looked up to see two teenagers flying at high speeds in the early morning sunlight. A few of the full grown Pokemon grumbled about "obnoxious kids". The royal family stepped out of the hut.

"I see the general and his sister are awake!", Storm chuckled.

"General?", Jacob asked, not knowing they had a general.

"Pokehumans are a well organized community", Storm explained. "They have a strong government and military. We are their allies and they sent their finest general and his sister to protect us." Jacob nodded in understanding. They landed in front of the royal family and bowed. Jacob realized that they were Latias and Latios Pokehumans.

"Good morning, your majesties", the Latios Pokehuman said. He looked a couple years older than Jacob. The Latias Pokehuman looked a couple years younger than Jacob (btw Jacob is 15).

"Jacob, I would like you to meet General Rafael and his sister, Liliana", Storm said. Rafael just nodded.

"It's been months since I've seen another Pokehuman, and a cute one at that!", Liliana giggled. Jacob blushed. Rafael rolled his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Jacob said politely, still blushing a little.

"You, too!", Liliana said cheerfully. She smiled sweetly at him, and Rafael started to glare at him slightly.

"When should I leave?", Jacob asked Storm. Liliana's smile faded.

"You're leaving so soon?", she asked, disappointed.

"I have to", Jacob said. "I have to find my sister. She might be in danger."

"An adventure!", she squealed. "I'll come with you!"

"No, you won't", Rafael said firmly. "You have a job to do and you don't have time for silly 'adventures'."

"This is not a 'silly adventure'. My sister could be in grave danger", Jacob said as he glared at Rafael.

"Well, this entire kingdom will be in grave danger if we don't protect it", Rafael said as he glared back at Jacob. Liliana began feeling nervous when she noticed the tension between her brother and Jacob.

"And I will help protect it", Jacob said very seriously. "And so will my sister once I find her."

"If you're so worried about her than she must be to weak to defend herself, much less another person", Rafael stated. Jacob started to glow red with anger.

"How dare you!", Liliana shouted, causing everyone to stare at her. "What happened to you, Rafael? I know you can be a little mean sometimes, but that was just cruel!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have said it if he showed a little respect", Rafael said.

"He was!", Liliana shouted at him. "Everyone always shows respect! And you always disrespect everyone lower than you, including me!" She started to cry.

"C'mon, Lil", he said, trying to make her stop crying.

"No! I'm going with Jacob wether or not you like it!", she shouted and grabbed Jacob's arm. Jacob led her away from the group and tried to calm her down. Prince bounced after them.

"What am I going to do with her?", Rafael asked himself.

"Well, you'll have to let her go sometime", Storm said. Rafael sighed and nodded in agreement.

 **Author: So there you have it! Please review and please don't be a hater!**

 **Big Brother: I'll leave now.**

 **Author: YAY!'**

 **Big Brother: Just kidding!**

 **Author: *tackles him***


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Don't worry, I didn't abandon this! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just been so caught up in stuff and I've been lazy and I feel terrible about it.**

 **Big Brother: You'd better feel terrible. It's been months!**

 **Author: Not helping.**

 **Big Brother: She doesn't own Pokemon.**

 **Author: Chapter 4 of "A Pokehuman Adventure"!**

Audrey, Josh, and Sammy were walking towards the airport. They were chatting cheerfully the entire way. When they got there, Audrey jumped up and down giggling.

"What's so funny?", Josh asked curiously.

"I feel so alive!", Audrey said as she twirled around.

"Umm...okay...", Josh said, confused. He didn't quite understand her yet, but he knew they were going to be great friends.

"Plane 3 will be leaving in five minutes", a voice came from the speakers.

"We'd better get going", Josh said. They left and got on the plane. It was a pretty average airplane with 20 rows of three seats. There was a door at the front that lead to the first class area.

"What happened?", Audrey asked once they were sitting down.

"What do you mean?", Josh asked, confused.

"Well, you're,obviously not a bad person. So how did end up with bullies for friends?", she asked as she looked out of the window.

"Well, it started when I was a little kid", he explained. "I was always getting picked on. Nobody liked me. One day, an older kid came up to me and told me that the only way to survive in this world is to be the stronger one. He proved to be right when he battled a wild pokemon and caught it. I didn't know what else to do, so I listened to his advice. Instead of the being the pushover, I became the one who pushed over others. I didn't know what I was doing was wrong until you opened my eyes to the truth."

"Josh...", she said softly. She had no idea that he had such a rough childhood. The plane started taking off causing Sammy to yelp in fear.

"What's wrong, Sammy?", she asked him.

"I'm scared...", Sammy whispered. Audrey hugged him tightly.

"I'll never let anything happen to you", she told him. "I promise."

About thirty minutes I to the flight, they all started getting a little hungry.

"I'll get us some pretzels", Audrey offered. She got up and walked to the back of the plane. She started to daydream and accidentally walked into someone. They both fell and her hood fell off. She quickly put her hood back on and stood up, as did the person she walked into. She smiled when she realized who it was.

"Hi, Silver!", she greeted. "I didn't know that you going to Hoenn, too."

"Um, yeah. I am...", Silver replied nervously.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine", he said.

"Umm...okay...", she said, not really believing him. "Have you seen my brother?"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't", he sighed.

"Well, that's okay", she replied. "I'm sure I'm going to find him in Hoenn. Hey, maybe you could help me find him and then you could meet each other!"

"Yeah, maybe...", he said looking at the floor.

"If you don't have any plans, that is...", she said, disappointed.

"I do", Silver said, "but I'll still help you look."

"Thanks so much!", Audrey said as she smiled. She hugged Silver, who blushed slightly.

"It's nothing", Silver said. Audrey broke the hug and giggled. Josh walked up to them.

"Hey, Angel. Is there something wrong?", Josh asked as he eyed Silver suspiciously.

"No, nothing at all!", Audrey said cheerfully. "Josh, this is Silver."

"We should go", Josh said as he glared at Silver. Silver just sighed and turned to walk away, but Audrey grabbed his wrist before he could go anywhere. She turned to look at Josh.

"Why? What's wrong with Silver?", Audrey asked. Silver stared at her in shock. No one ever stood up for him before.

"You seriously don't know?", Josh asked as he raised an eyebrow. Audrey thought about it. 'In the games and mangas, he was Giovanni's son. Oh, that's right! In the games he was a jerk and abandoned his weak Pokemon. That's quite a reputation.'

"I do know", Audrey said as she narrowed her eyes, "and I have forgiven for what he has done in the past. I forgave you and accepted you as a friend. So, why should this be any different?" Josh stayed silent for a few moments then sighed.

"You're right", Josh sighed, "but that doesn't meet that I trust him."

"Well, he's going to help us find my brother, so you'd better get used to him", Audrey said before she walked back to her seat. Josh shot Silver another glare before following her. Audrey and Josh sat down. Audrey refused to look at him because of how he treated Silver. Sammy started nibbling on some peanuts that a flight attendant gave him.

"Are you okay?", Sammy asked when he saw how tense Audrey was.

"I'm fine", Audrey said as she smiled at him. They chatted cheerfully for a while. Eventually, Sammy fell asleep on her shoulder, and Audrey fell asleep shortly after. Josh couldn't help but smile at them.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing in fifteen minutes", the pilot's voice was heard from the speakers. "Repeat, we will be landing in fifteen minutes." Josh gently shook them awake. They buckled their seatbelts.

"This is my favorite part", Audrey whispered in Sammy's ear when she saw fear flash across his face. Sammy smiled and held tightly onto Audrey's hand. Sammy looked out of the small window as they descended towards the ground.

"Welcome to Lilycove City and have a nice day", a sugar-coated voice said as they got off of the airplane and into the airport. People everywhere were bustling and hurrying. Gift shops and small restaurants were filled. The three of them walked around looking around for a while.

"Where did Silver go?", Audrey asked as she realized she hadn't seen him since they were on the plane.

"I don't know", Josh said and he shrugged.

"Oh, there he is!", Audrey said as she pointed across the large, busy hallway. Silver spotted them and quickly walked towards them.

"You guys have to go", Silver said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What?", Audrey asked, very confused.

"I know what you really are", Silver said as she looked her in the eyes. Her eyes widened. "When I first met you, I saw your tail and just now on the plane I saw your ears. There are people here that want to capture you. You have to go."

"And why should we believe you?", Josh asked.

"Because I care about Angel's safety", Silver said as he glared at Josh.

"Angel, let's get out of here", Josh said as he grabbed Audrey's wrist.

"If there's something wrong then maybe I can help", Audrey said as she struggled to get out of Josh's grip.

"I don't want you getting hurt", Silver said. Audrey looked at him.

"I trust you", Audrey said and she stopped struggling. She grabbed Sammy's hand with her free hand. At that moment, the lights flickered. All the TV screens glitched then showed a solemn looking man with an evil smile on his face. Silver's face reddened with rage.

"It has come to my attention that there are creatures in this airport", the man said. "And those creatures belong to me."

"Giovanni", Silver muttered. Team Rocket grunts got into their positions, and people started panicking and running around screaming. Josh picked Sammy up and grabbed Audrey's hand and began running towards the nearest exit. A battle began to rage. Pokehumans revealed themselves and started fighting against the grunts' Pokemon. The exit was blocked by grunts and their Pokemon. To Audrey, everything was a blur. She watched helplessly as Pokehumans were being captured. 'My family... Wait, I wasn't even a Pokehuman for very long. Why do I feel like everything I love is being taken away from me? It's because everything they love is being taken away from them. I'm not useless. I have to help.'

"Watch out!", someone shouted as he pushed Audrey out of the way of a Pokemon attack. "Sorry about that." He helped her up.

"Th-thanks", Audrey stuttered in reply. She looked at the boy that had just saved her life. He looked about her age and was a Charmeleon Pokehuman.

"You should get out of here", the boy said, then he flashed a grin. "Hope that I see you again, Ree." And with that, he ran into battle. 'What did he just call me?' She realized her hood was off and blushed. 'Clever...'

"Angel, let's go!", Josh shouted over the noise. Angel ran over to him.

"Wait, how did you knock out both the grunts and their Pokemon?", Angel asked, then noticed Silver holding a pokeball.

"Silver took care of the Pokemon and I knocked out the grunts", Josh said as they ran out of the building. Josh took a cell phone out of his pocket and called a taxi company. "Hey, we're at the airport. Can you pick us up as soon as you can? Yeah, okay. Thanks." A few minutes later a yellow taxi pulled up.

"Where are you heading?", the man asked. About ten helicopters suddenly took flight and left the airport.

"Foretree City", Audrey said as they got in the car. The driver eyed Silver suspiciously. Silver rolled his eyes.

"So, who was that man?", Audrey asked. Josh raised an eyebrow and Silver quietly groaned. 'Oh, that must've been Giovanni. I'm an idiot.' She mentally face palmed and blushed. "Never mind..."

"Okay, then who was that boy?", Josh asked. Audrey blushed a little more. "Was he a friend of yours?"

"No! I don't know him at all! He didn't even tell me his name", Audrey said as she started playing with her hair nervously. She blushed even more when she remembered what the boy had called her. Josh stared at her then started laughing, much to her annoyance. "What?!"

"You like him!", Josh said between laughs. Silver couldn't help but smile. Audrey's face became impossibly red.

"O-of course I do! He saved my life!", she said nervously. Josh laughed even harder and even the driver chuckled.

"Not like that", Josh said between laughs. "You have a crush!"

"Do not!", Audrey yelled and slowly calmed herself down. "Why should I? I only met him once and I don't even know what his name is." Sammy stared at Josh.

"What's so funny?", Sammy asked, very confused.

"N-nothing!", Audrey said. The driver sighed.

"Kids these days", the driver laughed. He parked the car. "Well, here's Foretree City." They got out of the car and paid the driver.

"Thank you!", Audrey said.

"You all seem like nice kids", the driver said, handing the cash back. "I don't need this."

"B-but sir-"Audrey said trying to give it back to him.

"No buts", the driver said, holding his hand up. "I already have enough money. Besides, now that I'm in Foretree City, I can visit my sister."

"Thank you, sir", Audrey said, smiling.

"Don't call me sir", he laughed and then drove off. Audrey stretched and yawned.

"We should find a place to sleep", Josh said.

"No! I have to look for my brother!", Audrey said.

"We will in the morning", Silver said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay", Audrey sighed. "Can we sleep in the forest?"

"You mean you don't want to sleep under a roof?", Josh asked.

"Nope!", Audrey giggled.

"Alright then", Josh laughed. The sun started setting. They walked into the forest and lied on their backs and stared at the sky.

"Why did you come to Hoenn?", Audrey asked Silver as she stared at the stars.

"Well, I-", Silver said before it started pouring rain.

"Not the best choice, huh Angel?", Josh said as he stood up. Audrey just giggled and started dancing around.

"What is she doing?", Silver asked as Audrey continued dancing and giggling.

"I have no idea", Josh sighed. "Let's go someplace dry." They started walking around desperately trying to find a dry place.

"Hey, Josh, you doofus!", Audrey shouted as the others walked passed her. "There's a cave right here!"

"I knew that!", Josh said as they walked towards her. Audrey rolled her eyes and laughed. They walked into the cave and fell asleep.

Jacob woke up at sunrise feeling great. Prince tumbled into the room. Jacob laughed. Prince tried to tackle Jacob, but tripped causing both of the to fall over in a heap of laughter. Liliana flew up to the window.

"Good morning!", Liliana said in a sing song voice.

"Hey!", Jacob said as he stood up. He walked over to the window.

"Are you ready for an adventure, Mr. Hero?", Liliana asked.

"Who are you calling Mr. Hero?", Jacob laughed.

"Every adventure needs a hero", Liliana giggled.

"Okay then", Jacob laughed.

"I'll meet you outside", Liliana giggled. She lightly kissed his nose and flew away, leaving Jacob blushing.

"What are you waiting for?", Prince said.

"Nothing, let's go", Jacob said as they went outside. They ate a few berries for breakfast with Liliana. When they finished, they got up and walked towards the entrance/exit of the kingdom. As they were about to leave they saw four sleeping figures. One of them yawned and sat up. She looked at Jacob, Liliana, and Prince. Her eyes widened.

"Who are you?", Jacob asked cautiously. She started crying. The others started waking up.

"Y-you don't recognize me?", she asked as she slowly stood up.

"Wait, a-are you...?", Jacob said in shock. The girl nodded and hugged him hard.

"I've missed you", Audrey said quietly. Jacob hugged her back.

"Me, too", Jacob said. "Hey, don't cry." Audrey rubbed wiped the tears off of her face and started jumping for joy.

"Oh my gosh!", she squealed. She hugged Josh and Silver and picked up Sammy and spun him around. She put Sammy down. "Okay, I'm done."

"Is she okay?", Jacob asked.

"Yeah, it's just one of her random outbursts of happiness", Josh sighed.

"Okay, so who are you?", Jacob asked.

"I'm Josh", Josh replied. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Jacob or Ripple", Jacob said. "Either one is fine."

"This is your sister? She's so adorable!", Liliana squealed.

"More squealing...", Josh sighed as he winced slightly.

"Call me Angel!", Audrey said.

"I'm Liliana!", Liliana said.

"Technically my name is Audrey, but I've sorta gotten used to being called Angel", Audrey said, earning confused glances from Josh and Silver.

"What a cute nickname! You call me Lily, then", Liliana squealed. "So, who are your bodyguards?" Audrey, Josh, and Silver blushed.

"Oh, that's just Josh and Silver", Audrey replied.

"So they are your bodyguards?", Liliana teased. Audrey blushed more.

"N-no! They're not my bodyguards and I don't and will never like them that way if that's what you're getting at", Audrey said rather quickly.

"So you like someone else?", Liliana said, giggling at Audrey's reaction. Audrey blushed even more.

"I'm not going to answer that", Audrey said, looking away. Jacob raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who is it?", Liliana asked.

"Can we please stop talking about me?!", Audrey asked, looking very flustered.

"Okay", Liliana giggled. "And who is this little cutie?"

"Oh, that's Sammy", Audrey said. Sammy smiled shyly and hid behind Audrey. "He's kinda like my little brother."

"Aww, how sweet", Liliana said. "Hello."

"Don't be shy", Audrey said encouragingly.

"H-hi", Sammy said nervously.

"And I'm Prince!", Prince said happily. He tripped.

"It's nice to meet you", Audrey giggled.

"Wait a minute", Jacob said, realizing something. "How did you find this place? Even I wouldn't be able to find it in broad daylight."

"Well, she found it when it was dark and raining", Josh said, making Jacob look even more curious.

"She is quite a rare talent, isn't she?", came a voice from the shadows. A man stepped out of the shadows. He was an Entei Pokehuman, and looked like he could be 30 to 40 years old. He looked solemn, but his eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Master Inferno", Liliana said as she bowed her head. He bowed his head in response. The others looked at her with very confused expressions. "He trains Pokehumans and turn them into warriors. The best of the best get trained by him and his siblings."

"What do you mean I'm a rare talent?", Audrey asked.

"You can find hidden things with ease", Inferno explained, "and you can even allow your spirit to wander from your body and read the emotions of others, something only psychic types can do. It is quite a rare talent indeed."

"If only psychic types can do it, then how can I?", Audrey asked. "And why can I?"

"You have a powerful mind and a kind heart, which allows your mind to wander, and you can read emotions through the aura, something all Riolus and Lucarios can do", Inferno said, "but I'm afraid I cannot answer the second question."

"Why did you come?", Liliana asked as worry crept into her voice. "Did something bad happen?"

"Yes, actually something did happen", Audrey sighed. "Giovanni is after the Pokehumans." Liliana gasped and Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"That is why I have come", Inferno said solemnly.

"I'm going to help", Audrey said with determination. "I'm not weak and useless, like I once thought I was. I have strength, and I will use that strength to protect."

"I'm right behind you", Jacob said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "but I thought you hated fighting."

"I used too", Audrey sighed, "but now I know that sometimes it's the only way." Inferno nodded.

"I will help train you", Inferno said, "as will my brother and sister."

"This is so exciting!", Liliana squealed.

 **Author: Again, super sorry about not uploading a new chapter for so long! Please review who your favorite character is so far!**

 **Big Brother: I like all of them.**

 **Author: I wasn't asking you. So, please review and don't be a hater!**

 **Big Brother: I'm not a hater.**

 **Author: Shut it, you doofus!**


End file.
